Don't be such a wimp!
by GEBC
Summary: Kain aime Ruka. Ruka aime Kaname. Kaname aime Yûki. Kain sait que jamais Kaname n’aimera Ruka. Aussi va-t-il s’évertuer à attirer l’attention de celle-ci sur lui. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’aime. Pour la petite traduction: Ne te laisse pas abattre!
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à tous!!_**

**_J'ai déjà écrit la moitié de la fiction, donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle comportera huit chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue. enfin on peut dire huit chapitres parce que le prologue et l'épilogue sont vraiment très petit. Sur Word ils font entre dix et douze lignes, je crois._**

**_Que dire d'autres? Comme c'est marqué dans le résumé, Don't be such a wimp, veut dire ne te laisse pas abattre. Au début j'ai pensé le mettre en français, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux en anglais._**

**_Je vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant, et vous laisez lire ce mini-prologue._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Prologue

Kain regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle était là, le regard fixé sur le dos de Kaname. Le cœur du vampire se serra. Il savait tout se que Ruka ressentait pour le sang pur. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Lui pouvait lui rendre cet amour, qu'elle cherchait tant avec Kaname. Kain savait. Il savait et il avait mal.

Toutes les nuits, il regardait Ruka. Ses moindres gestes étaient répertoriés. Akatsuki désespérait. Il aimait tant Ruka ! Il m'aimait trop même. Et elle ne voyait pas. Elle était vouée corps et âme à Kaname. Lui qui ne l'aimerait jamais, car lui-même était voué à quelqu'un d'autre. Une simple humaine, peut-être, mais Kaname l'aimait et c'était toute la différence.

Kain détourna son regard vers le professeur.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_Voilà c'est déjà fini. J'avais prévenue. J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ça donne une bonne approche de ce qui va suivre._**

**_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu._**

**_Je poste le premier chapitre, juste après parce qu'il ne servirait à rien de poster huit lignes. ^^_**

**_Avant de le faire, je vais ( même si je me doute que la plupart le savent déjà) redonner les noms des personnages. Cela pour la simple raison que j'utilise presque autqnt le prénom que le nom de famille. Sauf peut être pour Ruka. Et donc il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez le fil parce que je cite deux fois le même perso, mais sous un nom diférent._**

**_Nous avons donc:_**

**_Akatsuki Kain_**

**_Ruka Soên_**

**_Senri Shiki_**

**_Rima Tôya_**

**_Kaname Kuran_**

**_Hanabusa Aidô_**

**_Zero et Yûki, les chargés de discipline._**

**_Je crois que j'ai cité tout ceux qui apparaitrons._**

**_Ah oui, il y a aussi le professeur Tanaka et Senji, qui sont deux personnages que j'ai inventé, mais vous saurez tout ça lorsque j'en parlerais pour la première fois._**

**_Ca y est j'ai tout dit! Je me demande si quelqu'un a lu jusque là..._**


	2. Une nuit au pavillon

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre un! **_

_**J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. J'essaie de respecter le caractère des perssonnages, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec akatsuki. Je me dis souvent" Merde, je le fais trop parler!" Mais si je devais faire évoluer ses relations en lui faisant garder le silence, je mne serais pas sortie de l'auberge! Pour le reste, ben...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Une nuit au pavillon

Le cours prit fin. Akatsuki se leva et sortit de la pièce après Kaname et Seiren. C'était le dernier cours de la nuit. Il restait encore deux heures avant le lever du soleil. Il fut rejoint par Aidô, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Instinctivement, Akatsuki jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ruka parlait avec Rima. Le vampire ébaucha un sourire. C'était ces petits moments anodins, pour tout autre, mais si importants pour lui. Es instants infimes, où mademoiselle Sôen daignait ne pas s'occuper de Kaname.

- Akatsuki ? appela Aidô. Je te laisse. Quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Qui est-ce ? répondit seulement le vampire.

- Bah, tu ne la connais probablement pas.

- Il n'empêche que j'aime connaître les fréquentations de mes proches.

- Yûki Korosu.

- Hm, ok. … Quoi ?

Hanabusa éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je t'ai bien fait peur !

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Tu m'avais l'air ailleurs. Elle s'appelle Maya.

- Connais pas.

Le blond rit et se dirigea vers la porte menant au jardin de l'académie. Kain continua seul jusqu'à sa chambre. Il trouva Senri confortablement installé sur le lit de son cousin, en train de vider une deuxième boîte de mikados.

- Hé ! s'écria Rima en entrant, tu aurais pu m'attendre !

- Dîtes, j'aimerai me changer, fit remarquer Kain.

- Fait, répondit seulement Shiki.

Akatsuki soupira. Ces deux là ne bougeraient pas. Il prit ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ôta sa chemise, et se regarda dans la glace. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur le tatouage sur sa hanche droite. Il sourit. Il se souviendrait toujours, de la nuit où il avait entrainé Hanabusa et Ruka chez le tatoueur. Son cousin avait voulu suivre son exemple, et était décidé à se faire tatouer lui aussi. Ruka avait suivit parce qu'elle était avec eux. Akatsuki hésitait entre deux motifs, quand Ruka est arrivée et lui en en proposé un troisième en lui disant :

- Celui là, je l'aime bien et toi ?

Il l'avait tout de suite adopté. Pour elle, parce qu'elle aimait le motif. Et c'était vrai, c'était un beau tatouage. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait il pensait à elle. Chaque fois, il lui rappelait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Akatsuki passa deux doigts sur sa hanche. Il se souvenait aussi de ce jour, à cause d'Aidô. Ce dernier avait regardé avait un certain dégoût, le tatoueur manipuler ses instruments. Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire où manquaient quelques dents, le jeune vampire avait déglutit et s'était enfuit. Ruka et lui avait rigolé, et ils avaient retrouvés Hanabusa trois rues plus loin, tremblant de peur.

- Ça fait mal ? avait-il demandé.

Ruka avait rit, et il avait beau eut lui répéter des dizaines de fois, qu'il n'avait rien senti, Hanabusa ne s'était jamais fait tatoué.

Revenant à la réalité, Akatsuki se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il enfila ses habits propres et sortit. Senri et Rima dévorait toujours les réserves d'Aidô. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le vampire décida de s'assurer de la bonne conduite de Hanabusa. Arrivé dans le jardin, il ne flaira aucune odeur de sang. Les chargés de discipline devaint veiller. Il trouva son cousin, en compagnie d'une petite brune, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Idol, murmurait-elle. Oh Idol.

Exaspéré devant la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les filles de la Day Class se laissaient prendre, Kain recula. Il buta dans quelqu'un et se retourna. Derrière lui, se trouvait une deuxième fille. Elle devait elle aussi attendre Hanabusa, se dit-il. Elle s'excusa, ponctuant sa phrase d'un « Wild », qui l'exaspéra davantage. Elle était plus grande que la première, et sa gorge dégageait une odeur délicieuse, mais Akatsuki résista, et se contenta de quitter le jardin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit étouffé apprit à Kain que la fille en question ne resterait pas plus longtemps seule. A l'odeur il reconnut Zero. En effet la voix du jeune homme s'éleva et demanda des explications.

Akatsuki décida de retourner au pavillon de la Lune. Là bas il aurait une chance de s'amuser. Et de voir Ruka. Comme il s'y attendait, tous les vampires étaient réunis dans la cour intérieure du pavillon. La plupart sirotaient des verres de sang artificiels. D'autres plus traditionnel, se mordaient et buvait à même le corps de leurs amis. Akatsuki prit un verre d'eau et plongea deux blood-tablets à l'intérieur, avant de rejoindre Ruka qui s'tait posté un peu plus loin.

- Tiens, ce cher Kain ! apostropha-t-elle son arrivée.

- Ruka.

Il s'assit près d'elle et ils regardèrent les autres vampires.

- Cette journée était bien ennuyeuse, tu ne trouve spas ?

- Si.

- Où est Hanabusa ?

- Il est encore à l'académie, … avec Maya.

- Les chargés de disciplines ?

- Soient ils n'ont rien vu, soit il ne va pas tarder.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il abuse d'être seule avec l'une d'entre elles ?

- Ça te dérangerait tant que ça ?

- Non.

Aidô fit son apparition, le dos courbé.

- Zero, souffla Kain.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Ruka.

Hanabusa se joignit à eux, et retrouva son entrain naturel. Il leur narra son aventure, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zero. Il s'arrêta et engloutit un verre.

- Tu ne l'as pas mordu ? s'étonna Ruka.

- Pas eut l'temps.

- Au fait, Senri et Rima sont passés tout à l'heure.

- Et alors ?

- Rien.

Le vampire blond comprit rapidement la raison qui pouvait amenée les deux mannequins dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard affolé à son cousin et se précipita dans sa chambre, pour vérifier ses soupçons. Un hurlement plaintif, suivit d'un cri de guerre, leur signifia que ses réserves de mikados étaient une fois de plus à secs. Peu à peu les vampires se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leurs lits. Akatsuki souhaita une bonne nuit à Ruka et rentra dans le pavillon.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_**C'est la fin du chapitre. ( Non tu crois?!) Triste constation de mon intellect...**_

**_Je vais attendre un peu avant le prochain chapitre, pour vous laisser le temps de lire déjà, et ensuite parce j'aimerais touours pouvoir au moins un chapite d'avance._**


	3. Un ami, un frère

_**Bonjour à tous!!**_

_**J'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que j'ai complètement oublié de poster ses derniers temps. Faut dire que ça rigole pas la terminale...**_

**_Enfin je me rattrape, en vous offrant le chapitre 2, et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et surtout de votre patience, xD_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Un ami, un frère

La nuit suivante, tous les vampires étaient assis dans le hall du pavillon. Le président avait une nouvelle à leur faire parvenir. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Une vampiresse toute droit sortie des bras de son père, n'ayant jamais quitté son manoir. Ne connaissant rien aux règles régissant le monde, et Sang Pur de surcroît. Kaname était reparti aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En bas, les vampires se questionnaient entre eux. Ils n'avaient qu'un nom : Maria Kurenai, et la certitude qu'elle allait bouleversée le quotidien de chacun.

Akatsuki confortablement assis dans un canapé, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il aurait tout le temps de découvrir le caractère de la jeune fille quand elle arriverait, le lendemain. Il se leva et sortit à l'air libre. Takuma le suivit sans un mot.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Qu'il ne sert à rien de s'effrayer. Elle ne peut pas être pire que les autres.

- Mais elle n'est jamais sortie de chez elle. Il va falloir tout lui apprendre.

- Maître Kaname s'en chargera ou nommera quelqu'un.

- Je devrais aller le voir, pensa tout haut Takuma. Il n'a pas l'air aussi détendu qu'il le devrait, complèta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Kain.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, et monta les escaliers. Les bavardages allaient toujours bon train à l'intérieur. Kain leva la tête vers les étoiles. Que ne ferait-il pas pour échapper à son morne quotidien ! Au fond il espérait que Maria serait à la hauteur de son sang.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, trancha la voix de Ruka sur le silence de la nuit.

Akatsuki se retourna.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est maître Kaname. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il doit y avoir quelque chose avec cette Maria.

- C'est une Sang Pur. Il y a des tensions entre les vampires de Sang Pur.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que cela.

La gorge de Kain se serra. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour la réconforter. Ou plutôt il les trouvait trop bien, mais ne voulait pas les dire. Il se sentait si mal quand elle parlait de Kaname devant lui.

- Je l'ai encore entendu se plaindre cet après-midi.

- Tu es encore aller écouter à sa porte ! la sermonna Kain.

- Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui. J'essaie d'être là quand il a besoin de moi. Afin un jour de pouvoir à nouveau lui proposer mon sang.

Cette fois Akatsuki se détourna de son amie. Elle ne devait pas voir la douleur que ses propos faisaient naître en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ruka le rejoint et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kain. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Elle lui souriait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il adopta une attitude froide et distante. De celle qu'il exècre avoir en compagnie de Ruka, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle éveillait bien trop de choses en lui, pour qu'il reste affectueux. Il se dégagea pourtant doucement, refusant de la blesser par un comportement trop distant.

A l'intérieur, le professeur déboula, et mit fin à tout badinage.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Je vous attends depuis bientôt une demi-heure !

Chaque vampire présent regarda le petit homme d'un mètre cinquante-cinq. Ses cheveux grisonnants et sa mine sévère. Il pointa un doigt en direction de la salle de classe, et disparut dans cette direction. Les vampires se regardèrent entre eux, puis suivirent le même chemin en riant. Takuma descendit en compagnie de Kaname. Ce dernier jeta un regard par la porte-fenêtre, vers Ruka et Akatsuki, plongés dans la contemplation des étoiles.

- Un jour il va se faire bouffer, ce prof ! plaisanta Ichijo. Tu m'écoutes Kaname ?

- Oui.

- Non. Ça se voit. Un problème avec Ruka ? demanda-t-il en suivant le regard de son ami.

- Aucun. A part peut être, qu'ils n'ont pas entendus M. Tanaka.

- Quels chanceux ! soupira Takuma. Akatsuki ! Ruka ! appela-t-il. On vous attend.

Les deux vampires, se retournèrent de conserve. Ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde, puis se joignirent à Kaname et Takuma.

- On continuera plus tard, fit Akatsuki de façon à ce que seule Ruka l'entende.

- Tanaka ne dira rien, si on continue en cours.

Kain sourit. Il est vrai que le professeur commençait à se faire vieux. Il ne voyait plus bien, et n'entendait plus rien. Le directeur Korosu, le gardait parce que ses jours étaient comptés et qu'il ne risquait pas de dévoiler quelque chose si jamais il venait à découvrir l'identité de ses élèves. Certains le soupçonnaient même de connaître leur vraie nature, mais de se taire pour rester en vie.

Ruka s'installa à coté de la fenêtre et Kain à ses cotés.

- Alors ? demanda Ruka.

Akatsuki resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que ce qui le préoccupait était le fait qu'elle ne vive que par Kaname ?

- C'est toi qui me préoccupe, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle s'impatientait.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Tu ne vis que pour maîte Kaname.

- Comme nous tous ici, Akatsuki. C'est notre devoir de servir les Sangs Purs.

- Je sais. Mais dan ton cas, ça va plus loin.

Elle rougit.

- Tu sais bien que je… que maître Kaname a une estime particulière dans mon cœur.

Oui, ça pour le savoir, il le savait !

- Ton intérêt pour lui va bien au delà de la simple estime. Tu te laisserais mourir pour qu'il ne te donne qu'un dixième de se qu'il ressent pour…

- Pour Korosu, dis-le ! Eh bien je me tuerais rien que pour ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Akatsuki !

- Détrompe-toi. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que toute cette estime, comme tu dis, lui il l'a pour notre chargée de discipline. Et que je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à y changer quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions. Je tiens trop à toi.

Ruka médita cet aveu. Elle le regarda sans ironie. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ! Ils étaient si proches. Akatsuki ne saurait pas lui mentir. Elle finit par sourire, voyant qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi fixé.

La nuit suivante, Maria Kurenai fit son entrée. Comme Kain l'avait espéré, son entrée fit sensation. Les garçons de la Day Class, alertés par la venue d'une nouvelle élève avait bravé tous les interdits pour la voir avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. La vampiresse était montée dans le bureau du directeur dès son arrivée, et secondé par Yûki et Kaname, il lui avait appris les différentes règles de l'école. Elle parut déçue quand elle apprit que mordre les humains était formellement interdits. Yûki lui avait alors fait visiter l'école, et Kaname le pavillon. Puis ils étaient entrés tous les deux en classe. Tanaka l'avait salué avec respect, trahissant sa connaissance sur son rang. Il enchaîna bien vite sur le cours, espérant que ses élèves n'avaient rien remarqués.

Kain s'était approché de Maria, pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle avait dévisagé ses camarades durant tout le cours, et Hanabusa était venu la saluer d'une courbette à la fin du cours. Kaname avait rit, et avait ordonné à Hanabusa de veiller sur la nouvelle. Si celui-ci accueillit sa tâche avec fierté, il déchanta vite. Au petit matin, Maria quitta les salles de classe, et erra dans l'école. Aidô était rentré au pavillon sans s'en rendre compte, et ne l'avait remarqué que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Takuma était entré mécontent dans sa chambre.

- Tu pourrais surveiller Maria ! lui reprocha-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai couru après tout ce matin. Elle voulait voir l'école de jour ! I me semblait que c'était à toi que Kaname avait confié la tâche !

- Heu... oui, excuse-moi Takuma.

Après cet incident ce fut surtout Ichijo qui veilla sur Maria, tandis qu'Aidô essayait de trouver des indices sur sa famille.

Pour sa deuxième nuit au pavillon de la Lune, Maria Kurenai arriva en cours dans les premières. Elle s'assit sans un mot et attendit. Kaname arriva en retard, et elle le regarda monter dans les gradins. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, elle agrippa sa manche.

- Être un Sang Pur profère-t-il le droit d'être en retard ? demanda-t-elle.

Si son intention était simplement curieuse, ce ne fut pas dans ce sens qu'elle fut interprétée. Aidô se leva, prêt à foncer sauver son maître. Seiren s'interposa en son maître et la Sang Pur, en position de combat. Quand à Ruka, elle se leva furibonde, rouge de jalousie et se rua sur Maria. Akatsuki réagit aussi vite que son corps lui permit, et retint Ruka en l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle se débattit un instant, puis Kaname leva sa main libre.

- C'est bon, dit-il pour calmer tout le monde.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient levés se rassirent, mais il s gardèrent un œil sur Maria. Kaname libéra sa manche de la main de la vampiresse.

- Je ne crois pas qu'être un vampire de sang pur, te donne ce droit. Mais mon statut de président du pavillon de la Lune, m'autorise sûrement quelques retards.

Le regard de Maria s'éteint un instant. Elle fit un grand sourire à Kaname qui le lui rendit avant d'avancer. Kain qui avait relâché son étreinte fut surpris par une nouvelle tentative de Ruka, de se libérer. Il la plaqua contre son torse, et ne se rassit que lorsqu'elle lui somma de la lâcher. Il desserra lentement la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, puis n'eut de cesse de surveiller son comportement.

- Akatsuki, arrête !

- Non.

- Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus.

- Qui sait ?

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-elle en le fixant.

Kain détourna le regard. Elle usé de son pouvoir de manipulation, et il détestait ça. A la sortie pourtant il attendit Ruka. Elle lui emboita le pas ainsi que Hanabusa.

- Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous ? s'étonna Ruka ironiquement.

- Pas encore, mais je vais aller faire un petit tour. TU sais comme je les fais toutes craquer !

Il fit un clin d'œil dans leur direction et s'éloigna. Trop heureux de se retrouver seul avec elle, Akatsuki ne dit rien.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- Viens allons au pavillon. Je sui désolée d'avoir utilisé mon pouvoir Akatsuki. Mais j'étais si énervée.

- C'est pas la peine.

- Si, parce que tu m'as empêché d'être ridicule devant toute la classe.

Kain rigola. Ruka le regarda, puis ajouta vexée.

- Et surtout aux yeux de maître Kaname.

- En effet, sourit-il.

- Alors je tiens à te remercier.

Elle s'arrêta sous un cerisier, et porta son poignet à sa bouche. Elle y planta ses crocs, puis le tendit à son ami.

- Bois !

- Ruka !

- Bois Akatsuki. C'est ma façon de te remercier.

Kain approcha ses lèvres du poignet de son amie, le prenant délicatement dans ses mains. Il but de longues gorgées, profitant de cet instant magique. Il buvait le sang de Ruka Sôen. Elle lui offrait son sang. Il s'en délecta quelques minutes, puis se redressa, et s'essuya la bouche de son bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Parce que tu es plus que mon ami, tu es mon frère.

_**)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(**_

_**La fin du chapitre, déjà... Oui, je sais, mais c'est dur de couper à un moment assez bien pour qu'on attende la fin mais pas trop pour que ça ne nous laisse pas entièrement sur notre faim.**_

**_Bref, j'ai tout de même l'honneur de dire que ( si je n'oublie pas...) la semaine prochaine je poste le chapite 3. Une petite façon de me faire pardonner mon absence!_**


	4. Aveux d'un coeur, gare

_Comme promis le troisième chapitre! Et oui, je m'en suis rappelée! J'ai complètement fini la fic cette fois, donc sauf erreur de ma part, je devrais poster plus régulièrement. Et comme c'est bientôt le rentrée, ben je souhaite une bonne rentrée. Moi, j'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs, mais bon... j'ai pas vraiment envie... xD _

_Sur ce Bonne lecture!_

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Aveux d'un coeur, gare...

Noël approchait et avec lui le bal. Kaname avait fait une brève apparition avant que chacun ne revête sa tenue, pour rappeler d'être aimable avec les élèves de la Day Class. Les vampires avaient acquiescés sans réel entrain, excepté Aidô.

Akatsuki se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir, puis soupira. A quoi bon ? Ce serait encore de ces soirées ennuyeuses à mourir, durant laquelle les filles se rueraient sur lui et ses camarades, tandis que les garçons tomberaient aux pieds des vampiresses.

- Tu es prêt Akatsuki ?demanda Aidô d'une voix enjouée.

- Presque.

Kain finit de s'habiller lentement. Il se consolait en pensant qu'il aurait au moins l'occasion de danser avec Ruka.

Dès leur arrivée dans la salle de bal, tous les élèves s'écartèrent. Kaname entouré de sa garde rapprochée avançait doucement. Les élèves se rapprochèrent quelque peu, intimidés. Hanabusa se lança tout de suite en invitant la fille la plus proche, suivit par Takuma. Kain s'adossa au mur du fond, et regarda les élèves danser, avec ennui. Yûki s'approcha de lui et demanda où était Kaname. Kain la regarda lassivement. Malgré le regard peu amène de Ruka, il renseigna la jeune fille.

- Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la vampiresse.

- Ça ne me concerne pas, répondit-elle seulement.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes s'approcha en rougissant de Ruka.

- Ru… Ruka, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour finir mon travail à temps pour ce grand jour. M'accorderas-tu une danse ?

La vampiresse se raidit.

- Courage, au nom des bonnes relations d'amitié ! chuchota Kain, malgré la pointe de jalousie qui l'incitait à réduire le garçon en miettes. Le directeur nous l'a demandé ! Et maître Kaname aussi, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

- Mais ! se défendit Ruka. Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec un garçon que je ne connais pas !

Le garçon devint livide, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Akatsuki dont la jalousie venait de retomber aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, dissimula un sourire.

- Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-il.

Ruka le dévisagea, pour savoir s'il plaisantait.

- Ouais, répondit-elle quand elle fut sûre qu'il était sérieux.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, sous le regard respectueux et admirateur des autres élèves. Kain plaça précautionneusement sa main droite dans le dos de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle glissait la sienne entre les doigts tendus d'Akatsuki. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et leurs jambes se mirent en mouvement. Ruka détourna bientôt la tête, gênée que son frère la regarde ainsi. Kain sourit de ce geste. Il la troublait, c'était bon signe ! Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et Ruka le regarda étonnée. Il fit son possible pour ne pas se trahir, et haussa les épaules. La valse se termina et Akatsuki lâcha sa partenaire, non sans laisser traîner un instant sa main sur le dos de Ruka. La vampiresse s'éloigna et Hanabusa en profita pour parler à son cousin. Kain le suivit, jusque dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol du pavillon de la Lune.

- Il fait plus froid… ça doit être ici, annonça Aidô.

Akatsuki comprit alors où il voulait en venir. Depuis des semaines déjà, Hanabusa s'intéressait au passé de Maria Kurenai. Après avoir apprit son lien de parenté avec Shizuka Hio, il avait fait beaucoup de suppositions dont il lui avait fait part. Dans l'une d'elle il prétendait que Maria ayant une santé fragile, elle n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici, et que la princesse de la folle efflorescence s'était emparée de son corps, dans le but de pouvoir régénérer le sien. Ce qui laissait supposer que le vrai corps de Shizuka Hio, était entre les murs de l'académie. Akatsuki avait toujours refusé de le croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, c'était bien vers ce corps que l'emmenait Aidô. Il en était sûr.

- Tu veux dire qu'en bas… vraiment ?... s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu te décide enfin à me croire, Akatsuki ?

Ils posèrent le pied en bas de la dernière marche. Devant eux, semblant flotter dans les airs, flottait le corps de Shizuka Hio. Hanabusa fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle va si loin, s'interrogea-t-il.

Le garde du corps de Maria apparut, et les renvoya d'où ils venaient, prétextant que ce n'était pas leur affaire. Bien qu'ils aient à faire à un humain, les deux vampires, remontèrent sans broncher. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? On ne blesse pas un Sang Pur, sans en subir les conséquences. Ils réapparurent dans la salle de bal. L'ambiance joyeuse et les danseurs eurent vite raison d'Aidô. Plus préoccupé, Kain décida de faire un rapport de ce qu'il venait de voir, à Kaname. Takuma l'interpela alors qu'il passait devant lui, et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Akatsuki déclina l'offre sans s'embarrasser de politesses et s'avança sur la terrasse, où il avait vu Kaname pour la dernière fois. Il ne s'y trouvait plus. Soupirant, Akatsuki rentra dans la salle et le chercha des yeux. Il n'était nulle part.

- Ruka, tu n'as pas vu maître Kaname ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'avais quelque chose à lui dire.

- Ça peut attendre, non ?

- Oui, sûrement, admit-il.

- On danse ?

Kain la regarda en souriant, et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en empara, et il l'entraîna en tourbillonnant au milieu de la pièce. Cette fois, Ruka soutint le regard de son ami. Plus ils dansaient, et plus Kain souriait. Les autres disparurent peu à peu, et il se retrouva bientôt seul avec elle. Il se perdit dans ses yeux chocolat. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Ruka et Kain restèrent immobiles. Une nouvelle danse commença mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Je peux te l'emprunter, Kain ? demanda un vampire du nom de Senji.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, et Ruka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Akatsuki la laissa partir à conte-cœur, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Et puis son rougissement lui donnait des raisons de penser qu'il n'était pas si loin du but.

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Kain n'avait pas eut l'occasion de danser à nouveau avec Ruka, ni de lui parler seul à seule. Akatsuki se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué, aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Il n'avait pas non plus parler à Kaname, et le rapport qu'il devait lui faire, lui était complètement sorti de la tête. La nuit suivante, il se réveilla tardivement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains en baillant. A peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'Aidô y tambourina.

- Quoi ? fit Kain d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Maria Kurenai est à l'infirmerie.

- Et ?

- Alors il s'est passé quelque chose ! Sors de là !

- Je m'habille.

- Dépêche-toi !

Akatsuki enfila rageusement son pantalon, et sortit, sa chemise à peine boutonnée.

- Content ?

- C'est pas le moment, viens !

Kain pensa qu'il préférait les jours où son cousin n'était pas sérieux. Il était plus agréable. Ils descendirent à l'infirmerie. Kaname s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que le directeur et les chargés de discipline.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit aussitôt Hanabusa.

- Plutôt bien. Elle dort, répondit le directeur.

- On a cours ? demanda Kain en baillant à nouveau.

- On est dimanche, répondit Yûki en le regardant.

- Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux, fit Kaname en souriant.

- Maintenant ? demanda Aidô mal à l'aise.

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie derrière Kaname, qui les fit entrer dans son bureau. Il leur demanda tour à tour ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière, puisque Shizuka Hio avait été retrouvée morte. Kain répondit sans détour, n'ayant pas vu grand chose. Aidô fut plus tendu. Il semblait hésiter à dire les choses. Quand il eut finit, Kaname les congédia.

- Tu m'as l'air bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hanabusa ? demanda Akatsuki quand ils se furent éloigné de la porte.

- … Rien. Il n'y a rien. Je ferais mieux de te laisser. J'ai des choses à faire.

Kain s'arrêta et regarda Aidô s'en aller. Son comportement était bizarre, vraiment. En chemin il rencontra Ruka et Rima.

- Salut les filles. Vous savez ce qui arrive à Hanabusa ? Il est bizarre.

- Non.

- Ruka, je dois y aller, annonça Rima.

- Tu as une séance de nuit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, ils veulent faire les photos au clair de lune.

- A plus tard.

Ruka regarda son amie partir, avec une certaine appréhension. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec Akatsuki depuis le bal. Elle se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers lui. Il la couvait du regard.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- Heu… ça va.

- Je te sens un peu tendue, la taquina-t-il.

- Non ! Pas du tout, fit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Aurais-tu peur, alors ?

Sa voix s'était faite rauque, et son haleine effleura le cou de la vampiresse. Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Ruka et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Akatsuki, je…

Le vampire sourit, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ruka. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais Kain avait déjà passé ses bras autour de son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et tendit ses lèvres. Il s'en empara avec frénésie, goûtant l'instant magique qu'il vivait. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il attendait ce moment. Akatsuki ouvrit la bouche et mêla sa langue à celle de Ruka. Cette dernière, complètement emportée par ce baiser, avait croisé ses mains sur la nuque de Kain, et le serrait contre elle. Kain mit fin au baiser, et recula. Ruka le regarda sans rien dire, puis avança.

- Akatsuki ?...

- Je ne peux plus me retenir Ruka. Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ?

- Je t'aime tant Ruka !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Akatsuki. Pourquoi être désolé ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes, lui, murmura Kain.

Pour seule réponse, Ruka se blottit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_Voilà! _

_Je rapelle pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus, ou qui n'auraient pas deviné, que Senji est un personnage que j'ai inventé, et qui d'ailleurs, n'apparait que dans ce chapitre._

_Et j'ajoute parce qu'évidemment ça ne passe pas inaperçu, que Akatsuki passe beaucoup de temps dans sa salle de bains. Il faut croire que j'adore quand il y est... xD Alors je m'excuse (non, c'est totalement faux, je ne m'excuse pas!!) pour ceux que ça gêne. Mais il faut me comprendre aussi, lorsque j'écris je m'imagine Kain en slip, et c'est vraiment tordant, du coup je récidive!!_

_Allez, bonne journée, ou bonne nuit tout dépend quand vous me lisez._

_GEBC_


	5. aux sentiments malveillants

_Me revoilà!_

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire, excepté bonne lecture._

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

... aux aveux malveillants

Aux alentours de midi, Kaname vint chercher Kain, pour lui demander de l'accompagner au Sénat. Il devait voir le patriarche. Takuma lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Aidô, et Kain était remonté dans sa chambre. Il trouva son cousin, dans son lit.

- Lève-toi Hanabusa. Nous devons y aller.

- Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Vas-y toi !

Akatsuki était redescendu, et avait excusé Aidô. Le voyage se fit dans le silence. Peu avant d'arriver au Sénat, Takuma se mit à parler, des rumeurs qui couraient, dans l'espoir de réconforter Kaname. La voiture s'arrêta, et les trois vampires sortirent. Ils furent accueillis comme il se doit, et menés jusque vers les membres du Sénat. Kaname prit place dans un fauteuil, et ses deux gardes restèrent debout de chaque coté. Kain balaya l'assemblée du regard. Il pensait beaucoup et ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas le droit à la parole de toute façon. Kaname réussit à manipuler le Sénat comme il souhaitait et tous trois repartirent en direction de l'école au bout de trois heures.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Akatsuki monta dans sa chambre. Hanabusa ne dormait plus. Il avait même quitté la chambre. Bah, il restait deux heures avant le début des cours, il devait sûrement flâner. Kain déposa son manteau sur le lit, et ressortit. Ruka l'attendait devant la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle approfondit d'elle-même le baiser. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Akatsuki l'emmena dans la chambre et referma la porte. Il quitta ensuite la bouche de sa partenaire, pour lui déposer des baisers le long du cou. Ruka se laissa faire le souffle court. Akatsuki l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, et la vampiresse laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Kain releva la tête, et Ruka les yeux pétillants de désir, le ramena vers sa gorge. Akatsuki suivit le parcours de sa carotide du bout de sa langue. Ruka frémit, et se mordit la lèvre de désir. Kain entrouvrit la bouche, et huma l'odeur de la vampiresse avant d'enfoncer profondément ses canines dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le sang ruissela entre ses dents, s'écoulant doucement dans sa bouche. Akatsuki but avec une ardeur toute nouvelle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Ruka lui souriait avec amour. Elle lécha les lèvres pleines de sang d'Akatsuki.

- M'aimeras-tu toujours ? demanda-t-elle.

Akatsuki caressa la joue de la vampiresse.

- Oui. Peut être ne le sais-tu pas mais un Kain ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas forcément celle avec qui il se marie, mais il ne cessera jamais d'aimer celle qui hante son cœur.

Ruka sourit, et embrassa Kain.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'écria Rima en accourant. Vous… oh, je vous dérange, devina-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kain.

- Aucun de vous n'a vu Aidô ?

- Non.

- Il a aussi manqué les cours.

- On va aller le chercher. De ton coté, fais comme si tu ne nous avais pas vu, fit Ruka.

- Bien sûr. Et bravo.

- Merci.

Rima retourna en cours, en souriant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Elle était surexcitée, et son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Senri. N'y tenant plus, Rima lui raconta ce qu'elle avait surpris, dès qu'il lui eut demandé.

De leur coté, Akatsuki et Ruka s'étaient mis à la recherche de Hanabusa. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus vite tous les recoins de l'académie mais ne le trouvèrent nulle part.

- Il est peut être retourné au pavillon, argua Ruka.

Ils écumèrent le pavillon sans plus de succès. Akatsuki décida alors de vérifier le pavillon du Soleil. Si jamais Aidô se trouvait là-bas, le pire était à craindre. Mais ils ne le trouvèrent pas plus là, qu'aux autres endroits.

- Mais où est-il ? se demanda Kain.

- Retournons à notre pavillon. Après tout il ne peut pas être allé loin.

Akatsuki acquiesça. Il prit la main de Ruka dans la sienne, et ils repartirent lentement vers leur pavillon.

- Attends-moi là, fit Kain une fois à l'intérieur.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre. La porte était ouverte, Akatsuki évita de justesse Hanabusa qui sortait en se pinçant le nez.

- Ah c'est toi ! fit ce dernier quand il eut reconnu son cousin. Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu dans cette chambre. Ça sent le sang, partout !

Le regard de Kain glissa vers le bas de l'escalier. Aidô le suivit, et vit Ruka.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as mordu Ruka !

- Euh… si, tenta Akatsuki.

- Mais c'est génial ! Comment tu as fait ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à moi.

- Allez dis-moi ! S'il te plait !

- Non. Tu étais où ?

L'attitude d'Aidô changea du tout au tout. Il ferma la bouche, redevenant sérieux, et refusa de l'ouvrir, même sous les menaces de son cousin.

Pendant ce temps, en bas de l'escalier, Ruka patientait. Les cours étaient finis, et Takuma arriva aux cotés de Kaname.

- Tu attends quelqu'un Ruka ? demanda Takuma.

- Heu… oui, répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Tu n'étais pas en cours, constata Kaname.

- Maître Kaname, je…

- Je ne te reproche rien Ruka.

Il sourit et passa un doigt sur la morsure de Ruka, avant de s'éloigner en souriant. La vampiresse rougit, et Ichijo rît.

- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état Ruka. Si vous avez pris du bon temps, tu n'as rien à regretter. J'aurais juste pensé que tu nos le dirais !

Ruka rougit davantage. Ichijo prit congé et monta dans sa chambre. Peu après Senri et Rima arrivèrent. Le vampire monta sans un mot, alors que Rima s'arrêtait vers Ruka.

- Raconte-moi tout !

- Ben…

- Il t'a mordu ! jubila-t-elle alors qu'elle découvrait les deux petites marques dans son cou. Ah, c'est beau l'amour.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimentale.

- N'essaies pas de changer de sujet, et raconte-moi.

Malgré son bonheur, Ruka sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Aussi quitta-t-elle Rima pour monter voir Akatsuki. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, après un dernier baiser et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle repensa au moment où Kaname l'avait touché. Il avait été si doux. Elle avait frissonné toute entière, et elle s'était sentie coupable. Voilà, c'est ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle avait offert son sang sans vergogne, alors qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours de l'offrir à Kaname. Elle se sentit soudain souillée. Quand elle repensa aux bras de Kain, elle fut prise d'une mélancolie sans nom en même temps que d'une envie de vomir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte à Rima qui tambourinait.

Ruka ne dormit pas de la journée. Elle la passa à réfléchir. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pout Akatsuki. Elle voulait tellement être aimée de Kaname, qu'elle s'était laissé aimer par lui. Elle s'en voulut horriblement. Profiter ainsi de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère, après qu'il lui ait avoué son amour pour elle. Ruka se précipita dans la salle de bain, et vomit. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle s'assit par terre et pleura. Elle réalisa que Kaname n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, et que chaque geste qu'elle faisait avec Akatsuki était en réalité destiné à son maître. Mais elle devait bien ressentir quelque chose pour Kain ! Ruka s'efforça d'imaginer sa vie aux cotés d'Akatsuki. Aussitôt l'image de Kaname s'imposa à elle. Dans cette vie, elle ne le reverrait plus, et ça lui était impossible à imaginer.

La nuit tomba de nouveau, et Ruka quitta la salle de bain, de gros cernes sous les yeux. Elle se changea rapidement, et descendit. Akatsuki l'attendait déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amoureux. Le cœur de la vampiresse se serra. Elle devait lui dire. Akatsuki s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa, et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Akatsuki, je suis désolée. J'ai passé tout le jour à me maudire, mais rien n'y change. J'aime maître Kaname, et rien ni personne ne pourras le changer. Il est ma raison de vivre. Excuse-moi.

- Ruka…

La jeune femme s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle le savait.

Akatsuki n'en revenait pas. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé qu'elle regrettait Kaname, ni même qu'elle avait pensé à lui. Brisé mais pas abattu, Kain se reprit. Il l'aimait, et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Kaname ne l'aimerait jamais, alors que lui n'aimerait qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas se borner indéfiniment. Fort de ces pensées, Akatsuki, ne laissa rien paraître de sa peine.

Hanabusa descendit, et s'arrêta à hauteur de son cousin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ruka vient de me dire que c'était fini.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! ça ne fait qu'un jour !

- Je sais.

- Ça va aller ?

- T'inquiète je ne vais pas abandonner. On y va ?

- D'accord.

Les deux vampires entrèrent dans sa salle de cours, et Kain se plaça comme à son habitude à coté de Ruka. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, fit-il en s'asseyant.

La vampiresse se raidit.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes tes distances, Akatsuki.

- Souviens-toi, un Kain ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne.

Ruka ne répondit pas. Elle se concentra sur le devant de la salle, essayant d'oublier son voisin. Kaname passa devant eux en souriant. La vampiresse baissa le regard en rougissant. Assurément il ne savait pas, qu'elle venait de rompre. Kain rigola.

- Quoi ? siffla Ruka.

- On dirait que tu ne mens pas très bien.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as rougis.

- J'ai rougi parce que j'ai honte.

- Honte ?

- Honte de m'être laissée aller.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Oui ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici Akatsuki.

- Je ferais ce que je veux.

Le cours débuta et Ruka se désintéressa de tout ce qui le concernait. Kain eut la satisfaction de ne pas la surprendre en train de lorgner Kaname. A la fin du cours, Ruka sortit sans même attendre Rima et Senri. Rima rejoignit Akatsuki au dehors.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Elle affirme ne pas m'aimer. Elle regrette notre relation.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi.

- Elle m'a dit ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que maître Kaname.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Un peu, mais je ne désespère pas. Elle doit bien savoir comme toi et moi, qu'il ne l'aimera jamais. Et toi avec Senri ?

- Quoi, moi et Senri ? Il n'y a rien.

- Sans rire ?

Akatsuki sourit et laissa Rima en plan. La vampiresse sourit à son tour, et attendit que Shiki soit à sa hauteur.

Kain était monté dans sa chambre, et s'était allongé sur son lit. Aidô s'approcha.

- Ça va pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Dis-moi.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Je suis ton cousin, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Comme on est de la même famille, il est de mon devoir de savoir quand tu vas mal. Et puis, je suis sûr que je peux t'être utile. Ça a un rapport avec Ruka ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourtant hier, tout allait très bien. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu se passer… Alors ?... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas très loquace Akatsuki, mais…

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas ! rigola Kain.

- Oui bon. Si tu peux répliquer, c'est que ça va pas si mal.

- Tu es vexé ? sourit Akatsuki.

- Moi ? Non ! Qu'est ce que tu crois.

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je sois heureux que Ruka casse ?

- Non. C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Je vais prendre une douche. Surveilles les allers et venues.

- Tu as refais tes réserves ?

Hanabusa hocha la tête et disparut dans la salle de bains.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien que je sache que beaucoup sont déçus que Akatsuki et Ruka aient rompus. Mais bon ce n'est que provisoire, je le promets!_**


	6. La conquête de Ruka

**_Salut à tous! _**

**_Il y avait bien longtemps n'est ce pas? Dans ce chapitre ça s'arrange un peu, mais je n'en dit pas plus..._**

**_Enjoy^^_**

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

La conquête de Ruka

La nuit suivante, Akatsuki avait abandonné sa place aux cotés de Ruka pour une plus en avant dans la salle. Il guetta les réactions de la vampiresse, mais n'en remarqua aucune. Dépité, il se renfrogna et ne se détendit qu'au moment de sortir. Il accompagna Aidô jusqu'à la porte, puis ce dernier s'éloigna vers son rendez-vous avec une certaine Anna. Kain vit que Ruka prenait tout son temps pour sortir, et un plan diabolique lui vint en tête. Elle serait bien obligée de sortir à un moment ou à un autre. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle fut la dernière dans la salle, Ruka se résigna à sortir.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Akatsuki ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Allons Ruka ! Cette voix ne te va pas. Si je me souviens bien nous sommes toujours amis, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, se reprit la vampiresse.

- Je peux très bien désirer ta compagnie en tant qu'amie. Mais il va falloir que tu m'explique quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu peur de te retrouver seule avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur Akatsuki.

- Ah oui ?

- Non. C'est juste que ça ma met mal à l'aise. Tu souffres de rester juste ami avec moi, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Peut être aurais-tu dû y penser avant, ironisa-t-il. A présent c'est trop tard. Que je sois près ou loin de toi, tant que tu ne m'aimes pas, je souffre.

- … Akat… je… Parlons d'autre chose.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

Akatsuki réussit à rester auprès de Ruka jusqu'à l'aurore, où ils se séparèrent en riant pour aller se coucher. Ce matin-là Kain, s'endormit heureux. Finalement il ne serait pas si dur de se rapprocher vraiment de Ruka. Il avait deviné dans certaines de ses phrases, qu'elle aussi était malheureuse, et bien plus que lui, car elle savait au fond d'elle que Kaname n'éprouverait jamais rien pour elle qu'une simple amitié. Et elle s'accrochait à lui, comme à un radeau, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Oui, il servait de radeau à Ruka, et c'était loin de l'ennuyer.

Les nuits suivantes, Akatsuki passa le plus clair de son temps avec Ruka. Ils avaient presque retrouvés leur complicité d'antan. Les contacts physiques restaient encore un peu timides, mais ça allait dans la bonne voie. Cette nuit-là, Akatsuki avait apprit que Ruka s'était à nouveau rendus auprès de Kaname. Inquiet de l'issue de cette visite, Kain monta vers la chambre de son maître, et attendit devant la porte. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit. Puis, soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et se referma vivement. Ruka resta sur le seuil, tête baissée, à la limite des larmes. Akatsuki ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Ruka leva les yeux, et vit Kain. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle courut sur lui, et se réfugia dans ses bras, avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste. Lorsqu'il fut remis de sa surprise, Akatsuki referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de son amie. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Ruka ?

Son souffle chaud se déposa dans le cou de la vampiresse. Elle frémit, et releva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres entrouverte en une invitation à laquelle Kain eut du mal de ne pas répondre.

- J'ai si mal Akatsuki, finit-elle par dire. Je l'aime tant, et il ne voit qu'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spéciale ?

- Je ne sais pas Ruka, chuchota-t-il.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la vampiresse, qui ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit sa bouche au baiser. Kain l'embrassa brièvement, puis la repoussa. Elle le regarda ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Moi aussi j'ai mal Ruka. Mal de tout cet amour que tu ne semble pas vouloir me donner. Et je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Or chaque fois que tu me quittes pour ne pas me revenir, je souffre le martyr.

- Oh Akatsuki ! Tu fais tant pour moi, et je… Je ne suis capable que de te faire souffrir. Décidément, ma vie ne vaut rien.

Kain lui prit le bras et plongea dans ses yeux.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Ruka ! l'avertit-il. Ta vie vaut beaucoup plus que celle d'autres vampires !

- Pour toi, oui. Mais pour maître Kaname ?

- Cela ne te suffit donc pas, qu'un seul homme t'aime ? demanda-t-il blessé.

- Excuse-moi Akatsuki. Tu vois, je ne suis bonne qu'à indisposer les gens.

- Ne dis pas ça, Ruka.

La vampiresse se dégagea des bras de son ami, et s'éloigna. Kain resta sans bouger pendant un moment, repassant en boucle dans sa tête ces derniers instants. Il ne revit pas Ruka de toute la nuit, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas trop. Elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule, après ce énième refus de Kaname de boire son sang, car il s'agissait bien de cela.

Akatsuki se rendait en cours, le lendemain, quand une forme aux longs cheveux châtains, l'entraîna dans un coin, et l'embrassa. D'abord étonné, Kain répondit bientôt au baiser. Akatsuki resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Ruka, et ils mêlèrent leurs langues. La vampiresse mit fin au baiser, trop tôt pour son compagnon.

- Akatsuki, j'ai réfléchi toute la journée. J'en ai même oublié de dormir. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer parce que j'avais l'impression de trahir maître Kaname, mais je t'aime.

- Ruka !...

- Chut ! Laisse-moi finir. Je t'aime Akatsuki, et je ne te blesserai plus. Je ferais des efforts pour ne pas me sentir coupable. Et si tu veux toujours de moi, alors je serais heureuse de te rendre ton amour.

Pour toute réponse, Akatsuki embrassa Ruka, l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux à souhait.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_Voilà. Je vais poster le chapitre suivant tout de suite, parce je sais que sinon je vais oublier de le faire..._**


	7. Les jours heureux

**_Me revoici!_**

**_Bah... je crois que le titre dit à peut près tout...  
A titre indicatif j'ai changé mon ENORME faute, puisqu'on me l'a fait remarquer deux fois... donc les mikados sont devenus des pockys!_**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Les jours heureux

Les nuits s'enchainèrent jetant sur le couple que formaient, Akatsuki et Ruka, une aura bienveillante. La vampiresse respectait sa parole en se ne sentant pas coupable d'aimer et d'être aimer de Kain. Si au début les vampires avaient été surpris de les voir ensemble, à présent, cela leur semblait tout à fait normal. Les premiers jours, Kain avait dû supporter les incessantes exclamations d'Aidô qui s'émerveillait de tout. Ruka, quand à elle, avait eut à fournir une longue explication à Rima, qui l'avait séquestré dans leur chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache tout dans les moindres détails.

Kaname était resté discret, mais approuvait entièrement. Il était heureux de ne plus se sentir coupable du malheur de la vampiresse, sans jamais pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi. Lorsqu'il croisait le couple, pourtant, les yeux de la vampiresse se posait sur lui, et il la sentait trembler, légèrement, et serrer un peu plus fort la main d'Akatsuki. Il faisait comme si de rien était, ne voulant pas troubler davantage Ruka, et souriait.

Cette nuit-là, peu avant l'aube, Aidô entra furibond dans la chambre, où Ruka était confortablement installée sur les genoux d'Akatsuki.

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hanabusa ? demanda Ruka.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que ça fait bientôt deux semaines, que vous êtes ensemble et qu'il n'y a pas eut une nuit sans que le sang de l'un ou l'autre vienne titiller mes narines !

- Je croyais que tu étais heureux pour nous deux ! rétorqua Kain.

- Bien sûr, je suis content ! Mais vous ne pensez jamais à nous-autres qui devons nous contenter de sang artificiel, alors que nous sentons le vôtre ?

- C'est vrai que nous n'y avons jamais vraiment pensé, remarqua Ruka.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Aidô soupira.

- Non. Ce n'est que dérisoire. C'est Kiryû !

- Il t'a encore repéré ?

- Et il a fait un compte rendu à maître Kaname.

- A force de donner rendez-vous à des filles tous les soirs et de les mordre, il faut pas t'étonner qu'il connaisse toutes tes cachettes.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais pourquoi lui plutôt que Korosu ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama la vampiresse, toi aussi tu l'aimes !

- Si maître Kaname lui porte de l'estime, je me dois d'en faire de même, répondit seulement Aidô.

- Bon Hana, tu veux bien nous excuser ? fit Kain en souriant.

- … ouais, d'accord. Je prends mes pockys et je sors.

Akatsuki pria intérieurement pour que les réserves de son cousin ne soit pas à plat. Il regarda Aidô fouiller sous son matelas, puis dans le sac sous son lit. Il se releva une grimace mécontente aux lèvres. Akatsuki plongea son front dans sa main libre. Apparemment, Rima et Shiki avaient encore faits des ravages.

- C'est pas possible, chuchota Aidô, j'étais pourtant sûr !

- Calme-toi Hana, fit Kain sans grand espoir.

Hanabusa se remit à quatre pattes, et enfouit une nouvelle fois son bras entre le sommier et le matelas. Il chercha un instant, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage. Kain soupira d'aise. Aidô se releva en un mouvement, et sortit de la pièce.

- Quel drôle de cousin ! souffla Ruka.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Quelque part par là, fit Akatsuki en léchant le cou de sa partenaire.

Ruka laissa échapper un gémissement, qui secoua Kain de désir. Il prit néanmoins son temps, ne voulant en aucun cas perdre une miette des sensations qui montaient en lui, et le durcissaient tout entier. Ruka se cambrait sur ses genoux, et cherchait vainement, à échapper à cette torture des sens. Elle haletait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec frénésie. Elle réussit finalement à éloigner la tête de Kain de son cou, et prit sa bouche dans la sienne. La vampiresse joignit ses mains derrière la nuque d'Akatsuki et maintint leurs lèvres soudées. Kain passa ses mains sous la chemise de Ruka et caressa sa colonne du bout des doigts. Ruka frémit, regarda Akatsuki dans les yeux. Le vampire la sentit agacée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Un jour je trouverais. Je te le promets Akatsuki Kain, un jour je trouverais ton point faible.

- Hein ?

- Et ce jour là, tu souffriras le martyr. Je te ferais me désirer si fort, que tu hurleras. En attendant, je vais te laisser méditer sur mon aveu.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Ruka s'était levée, et avait franchit la porte.

- Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? demanda Kain.

- En effet. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en empêcher.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens !

Il se leva et suivit Ruka jusqu'au pied des escaliers.

- Arrête de me suivre.

- Je ne te suis pas. Je descends les escaliers.

- C'est ça, oui !

- Allons, tu ne m'as même pas souhaité une bonne journée. Tu as beau être fâchée d'être si faible, c'est tout de même mal poli.

- Moi ? Faible ?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu peux toujours rêver de mes baisers Kain ! Tu n'en auras aucun.

La vampiresse se dirigea à grands pas vers son dortoir. Akatsuki resta sans voix sur la dernière marche.

- Elle se laisse pas faire la petite ! lança Takuma en passant devant lui.

Il pouffa en montant les escaliers.

- Ta gueule !

- Mais c'est que ça t'a mis de mauvais poil ! rit-il.

- Si je t'attrape Takuma !...

- Mais c'est que tu oserais t'en prendre à moi ! Viens je t'attends ! Un peu de sang frais me fera du bien. Il n'y pas de raison qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui se régale !

Akatsuki s'élança à la poursuite d'Ichijo. Il le rattrapa au sommet, et Takuma sourit en sortant ses canines.

- Takuma ! Cesse d'ennuyer Akatsuki.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers leur maître, qui souriait lui aussi. Exaspéré, Akatsuki s'inclina devant Kaname et rentra dans sa chambre. Takuma fit de même et souhaita une bonne journée à Kaname avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Fais pas la tête Akat', mais elle t'a quand même bien remballé.

- Si vous pouviez me laisser.

- Ah non ! s'écria Aidô. Tu vas nous raconter.

- C'est ça ! Et vous vous mettez des jupettes pour dormir !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu nous raconte, alors c'est d'accord, affirma Takuma.

- Non, mais je rêve.

Akatsuki se débarrassa de son pantalon, jeta sa chemise par terre et se faufila entre ses draps en bougonnant. Les deux autres eurent beau mettre des jupes et danser la salsa devant Kain, il ne desserra pas les lèvres.

La nuit suivante, Akatsuki entra en cours sans Ruka, et ne l'attendit pas à la sortie. Elle le rattrapa un peu inquiète.

- Ça va ?

- Tu as fini de réfléchir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ruka comprit qu'elle s'était fait prendre au piège. Et comme une débutante en plus.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Je t'ai manqué j'espère.

- Pas vraiment.

Kain regarda Ruka dans les yeux, et sourit.

- Menteuse !

Il se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Ruka. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais il se redressa.

- N'oublie pas je n'ai plus le droit à tes baisers.

- Je te le ferais payer !

- J'y compte bien.

Ruka s'éloigna. Akatsuki la laissa faire quelques mètres. Elle reviendrait, c'était obligé. En effet la vampiresse ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de revenir vers lui.

- Déjà ?

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Allez viens, céda-t-il.

Elle courut à moitié dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu as trouvé mon point faible ?

- Presque.

Elle l'attira jusque dans un coin reculé du pavillon. Kain la plaqua contre le mur et entreprit une série de baisers dans le cou. Ruka, se laissa faire, puis de sa main gauche cala la tête d'Akatsuki dans le creux de son épaule. Il lécha sa peau, la dénudant peu à peu. Ruka renversa la tête en arrière, et gémit. Elle effleura le coté droit de son bassin du bout des doigts. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Kain recula comme électrocuté jusqu'à l'autre mur. Ruka le regarda avec un sourire vengeur. Akatsuki avait les yeux brillants de désir. Ça y est ! Elle avait trouvé ! Elle se pourlécha les babines, et avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle s'éclipsa. Kain, la rattrapa de justesse par le poignet, et l'embrassa avec une fougue toute nouvelle. Ses bras enserraient Ruka de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper même si elle l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces. Elle se lova contre lui, et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Akatsuki. Lentement, elle planta ses canines dans la chair de son amant, qui, débordé par ses sensations, émis un râle de plaisir pur. Kain se libéra avec tendresse de l'étreinte piquante de Ruka, et la regarda se délecter de son sang.

- Tu m'en prêtes ?

- Sers-toi.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier, et prit entre les siennes, les lèvres écarlates de Ruka. Aux alentours de midi, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre, et se couchèrent en pensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passés. Akatsuki, les bras croisés derrières sa nuque, repensait à la vieille légende sur sa famille. _Un Kain ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne._ Même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre que Ruka. La vampiresse, elle, pensait à Kaname. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et pourtant au cours de la semaine passée, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait pensé à lui lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Akatsuki. Et s'il était le bon ? Celui qui lui ferait oublier l'étreinte de son maître, le premier jour. Le vampire avec qui elle finirait sa vie.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_Le chapitre suivant à je ne sais pas quand. Toujours pour la même raison. Pour que mes éventuels lecteurs aient le temps de lire et de reviewer s'ils le souhaitent. :)_**


	8. Les crocs destructeurs

_**Bonjour à tous!!**_

**_Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai dit que je posterais une fois par semaiune... C'est raté. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je n'ai rien posté. Deux mois si j'en crois le dernier chapitre uploadé... Désolée de ce retard._**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Les crocs destructeurs

Le soir suivant, Ruka vint trouver Akatsuki dans sa chambre. Il l'accueillit en pyjama, et les cheveux en batailles. Ruka rigola, et Kain fit sortir tous ses colocataires. Les vampires ensommeillés ronchonnèrent, mais obtempérèrent, après s'être tous habillés. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Ruka ferma la porte, et Akatsuki passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai eut envie de venir.

Kain l'embrassa tendrement, et Ruka approfondit le baiser. Puis elle détailla la tenue de son amant, et passa un doigt sur son tatouage. Akatsuki frissonna.

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais oublié, répondit Kain.

- Et ce pauvre Hanabusa, qui est parti en courant, rigola Ruka.

- Ne te moque pas mademoiselle Soên, dit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Hanabusa d'être un bad boy.

- Tu penses que c'est le mien, sourit-il.

- Oui.

Ruka fit remonter sa main sur le torse d'Akatsuki. Il l'arrêta doucement.

- Allons, sois sage. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre hors de moi, dès le réveil.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ce serait malsain, répondit Kain en la faisant basculer sur son lit.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

- Toi, peut être.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

Kain s'allongea au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Te voilà bien prude, Akatsuki.

- Et ça te déplait ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- A vos ordres.

Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le lit, leurs bouches scellées. Ruka retourna Akatsuki et s'assit sur son ventre.

- J'ai gagné ! Tu dois m'obéir.

- Jamais.

- Tu crois ça ?

Ruka se pencha et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Kain. Elle déplaça ses lèvres jusque dans le creux de l'épaule.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu peux toujours courir.

- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit en claquant la porte. Kain resta allongé, en souriant. Elle attendait derrière la porte, il la sentait. Il attendit, mais elle ne revint pas. Inquiet d'être allé trop loin, il ouvrit la porte et regarda au dehors.

- J'ai failli vous attendre, monsieur.

Akatsuki s'avança, mais la vampiresse recula.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux que je revienne, il va falloir m'y contraindre, annonça-t-elle taquine.

- Dans ce cas…

Il sauta sur Ruka avec une rapidité effarante, mais la jeune femme se dégagea sans problème. S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers le pavillon. Leur jeu les mena devant la salle de cours. Ruka ralentit pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Akatsuki la rattrapa et la coinça contre le mur.

- Attrapée.

- On devrait être en cours, chuchota-t-elle.

- Comme si ça te dérangeais, fit Kain sur le même ton.

Il pencha la tête, prêt à l'embrasser, mais elle s'échappa en ricanant. Kain sourit, et se remit à la poursuivre. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta ne sachant par où elle était partie. Il regarda en tout sens, mais ne la vit pas. Et son odeur semblait émaner tout autour de lui.

Avant même qu'Akatsuki n'ait pas se tourner, Ruka lui avait sauté sur le dos.

- J'ai encore gagné ! Te soumettras-tu cette fois ?

- Probablement.

Kain fit passer Ruka devant et l'embrassa, croisant ses mains sous ses fesses. Ruka s'accrocha à son cou et y plongea sa tête.

- M'aimeras-tu toujours ?

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

- Oui.

Akatsuki reposa Ruka à terre.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours.

- Moi non plus. Mais tu m'es soumis et la nuit est tombée, alors nous pouvons faire plein de choses.

Une semaine passa ainsi. L'un jouait avec l'autre, le provoquait. Jamais Aidô n'avait vu son cousin dans un tel état. Il était heureux pour lui, mais présentait un malheur. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans leur couple, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, si ce n'est que ça ne venait pas de Kain.

Ce soir-là, Ruka devait rejoindre Rima après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Akatsuki. Elle avait, paraît-il des choses importantes à lui dire. Mais la vampiresse, sentit une force surnaturelle et inconnue l'attirés dans la direction opposée. Elle avait remarqué que Kaname, était de plus en plus triste, ces derniers jours, mais était-ce cela, qui l'entraînait irrémédiablement vers sa chambre ? Elle s'était promis d'aimer Akatsuki, de ne plus le faire souffrir. Aller voir le président du pavillon dans sa chambre n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions pour ne pas trahir sa parole. Pourtant Ruka, n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle s'arrêta un peu haletante, devant la porte, pas sûre de réellement vouloir rentrer. Un grognement, plus qu'un cri, la fit se décider. Elle toqua à la porte, et attendit une réponse. Aucune ne vint. Pour que maître Kaname ne réponde pas, ça doit être grave, pensa Ruka. Elle entra et referma derrière elle.

- Président ?

Elle ne reçut à nouveau aucune réponse. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et le vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre donnait un air lugubre la pièce.

- Maître, je vous ai entendu crier, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La vampiresse le vit passer devant elle, le visage entre les mains, et s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle observa la scène silencieusement, se sentant de trop. Puis Kaname releva la tête, et dévisagea Ruka, semblant seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il s'avança vers elle, le regard empreint d'une souffrance sans nom.

- Maître…, souffla Ruka.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Ruka.

La jeune femme s'inclina, et s'apprêta à ressortir, quand Kaname la retint par le poignet. Ruka se retourna. Les yeux du président brillaient d'un rouge sang. Ruka, recula. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle pouvait gérer le contact de son maître sur sa main. S'il tentait autre chose, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en sortir indemne.

- Maître, vous ne devriez pas…

Kaname avança sur elle, et la plaqua contre la porte. Le souffle court, Ruka tenta à nouveau une maigre protestation. Le vampire la balaya d'une caresse. Bouché-bée, Ruka ne le vit pas plonger sur son cou, et le mordre à pleines dents. La douleur la ramena à la réalité. Le visage d'Akatsuki traversa sa mémoire, mais s'effaça en même temps que la douleur. Plus rien ne comptait, que ces crocs plantés dans sa chair. Ces mains qui lui caressaient le dos et ce souffle chaud, qu'elle avait rêvé tant de nuits. Ruka gémit, et Kaname enfonça plus profondément ses canines. Il but encore et encore, vidant les veines de la jeune Sôen. Sentant sa tête tourner, Ruka essaya de repousser le président. Mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée.

- Maître, s'il vous plaît…, fit-elle faiblement, vous avez assez bu.

Kaname ne l'écoutait pas, et continua sur sa lancée. Lorsque, rassasié, il relâcha Ruka, elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Il regarda la jeune femme, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce soir, il avait trop mal, pour s'occuper des autres. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il avait mal fait. Qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter avant. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû mordre Ruka, alors qu'elle faisait des efforts pour être heureuse ailleurs. Oui, mais lui ! Lui aussi voulait le bonheur ! Il était malheureux, si malheureux. Il était jaloux aussi. De cette proximité, qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Yûki, et dont Kiryu pouvait jouir à tout instant. Non, ce soir, il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable. Ce soir, il était la victime. La nuit prochaine, il reprendrait ses responsabilités. Il s'excuserait auprès de Ruka, et il ferait comme s'il n'avait jamais eut cette crise.

Ruka se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, et prise d'un mal de crâne abominable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Découvrant, Kaname étendu sur le lit, en face d'elle, la scène lui revint en tête. Elle devait être anémiée. Et Rima qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ! Tant pis ! A présent elle devait surtout refaire ses réserves de sang. Elle avait soif. Très soif. La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre et prit sa boîte de blood-tablets. Elle en mit cinq dans un pichet d'eau, et le vida d'une traite. Elle grimaça, tandis qu'elle avalait. Elle s'était habituée au sang d'Akatsuki. Elle se coucha, veillant à ne réveiller personne, et s'endormit aussitôt.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?_**

**_Afin de ne plus oublier de poster j'ai décidé de mettre la fin aujourd'hui même. Donc vous aurez tous les chapitres, c'est à dire encore un plus l'épilogue._**


	9. Tout pour te détruire, mais respire

Voilà, le dernier chapitre! Encore un épilogue et ce sera vraiment la fin.

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir ce chapitre, dont vous me direz dfes nouvelles. ( J'ai l'impresion de parler d'un nouveau plat...xD)

Bonne lecture!

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Tout pour te détruire, mais respire

Au crépuscule, Ruka se réveilla, et jeta un coup d'œil à la couche de Rima. Elle dormait encore. Ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, aux évènements de la veille. Elle avait été en extase lorsqu'elle avait senti les crocs de son maître la pénétrer. Ruka avait un peu honte, mais elle l'avouait. Elle avait aimé, adoré même ce moment. Elle ne pensait même plus à Akatsuki. Sa vie était destinée à Kaname, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Rima s'éveilla et sa première réaction, fut de sauter sur Ruka.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais un truc important à te dire ! Pourquoi t'es pas venue ? Je t'ai attendue !

- Je suis désolée Rima. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ?

- J'y compte bien !

- Alors, tu veux toujours me dire ce qui est si important ?

- Je sais pas !

- Allons Rima !

- Je doute maintenant ! Je pensais pas que tu serais assez cruelle pour me poser un lapin sur ce coup.

- J'ai été retenue par maître Kaname, je n'y suis pour rien, mentit-elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Bon d'accord.

Kain, s'étira et se leva en baillant. Encore une nuit qui risquait d'être forte en émotions s'il en croyait le remue-ménage qui régnait déjà dans le pavillon. Il prit une douche et enfila ses habits. En bas de l'escalier plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà d'aller en cours. Ruka arriva, en pleine discussion avec Rima. Cette dernière, ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Akatsuki embrassa Ruka, mais elle répondit à peine. Kain essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, prétextant que sa conversation avec Rima devait être importante. Il fut rasséréné lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Pourtant, Ruka lui sembla lointaine. Elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'yeux en biais à Kaname, et ce dernier non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise. A la sortie, Kaname demanda à Ruka de rester un moment.

- Pars devant Akatsuki, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Vous voulez que je m'éclipse aussi ? demanda monsieur Tanaka.

- S'il vous plait, le pria Kaname.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la salle de classe, Kaname s'approcha de Ruka.

- Je suppose que tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qui est arrivé hier.

- Non, président. A personne.

- Tu devrais tout de même le dire à Akatsuki. Ça me paraît important.

- Je ne lui dois rien ! rétorqua un peu brutalement Ruka.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit le président un peu surpris. Néanmoins, je voulais m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- J'insiste. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi. Je sais que tu fais de gros efforts pour… enfin tu vois… et je suis vraiment navré. J'avais quelques problèmes hier,…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre maître. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous garde pas rancune. Au contraire, j'ai pris cela comme un honneur…

- Tu ne devrais pas Ruka, fit doucement Kaname, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

- Mais…

- Non, écoute-moi. Il y a entre Yûki et moi quelque chose de très fort. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour il en sera autrement, et je me sens horriblement coupable de te voir souffrir ainsi pour moi.

- Bien maître…, répondit seulement Ruka en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur.

- Maintenant va. Akatsuki doit t'attendre, et l'amour n'attend pas.

Kaname sourit et attendit que Ruka sorte pour quitter à son tour la salle. La vampiresse serrait les lèvres. Elle avait des envies de meurtres. Que n'aurait-elle donné en ce moment, pour ne jamais avoir eut cette conversation ? Elle se haïssait ! Elle ne pouvait plus rester avec Akatsuki et pourtant c'était ce que lui avait conseillé Kaname. Un peu perdue, Ruka décida de se laisser une journée de plus pour réfléchir, avant de rendre son choix définitif. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour qu'Akatsuki n'ait pas de soupçon. Pourtant peu avant l'aube il la prit à part, l'air soucieux.

- Ça ne va pas, Ruka ?

- Si, ça va.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Ça va passer. C'est juste que…

- Tu sais, tu restes muette depuis ce matin, mais tu peux me dire que maître Kaname t'a mordu, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir.

- Quoi ?...

- Jai senti ton sang hier soir.

- Akatsuki…

- Ça me fait de la peine que tu ne me l'aies pas dit.

- Je sais, mais… c'est dur, comprends-moi. Je lutte pour ne pas m'intéresser plus que je ne le dois à lui, et c'est à ce moment que m'est donné la possibilité d'accomplir un rêve que j'ai depuis très longtemps.

- C'est de ça qu'il t'a parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Entre autre. Ecoute, j'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir seule.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, après ce que tu as subit. Tu es trop ébranlée pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Rien du tout, Ruka. Mais rappelle-toi ce que tu éprouves pour notre président. Mordre quelqu'un n'est pas sans conséquence, et tu le sais bien.

- Je le sais.

- Alors reste avec moi.

- Et les autres ?

- Je peux aller dans ton lit si tu préfères, sourit Akatsuki.

- Bon d'accord, concéda la jeune femme.

Ruka dut longuement expliquer à Rima qu'elle devait les laisser seuls, et finit par mettre son amie dehors. Kain se coucha et enveloppa Ruka de ses bras lorsqu'elle le rejoint. Elle se cala dans le creux de son épaule, et soupira douloureusement. Akatsuki lui embrassa les cheveux et le cou, et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Ruka le regarda s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il dormait, elle pleura. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était déchiré et que jamais il ne pourrait être entier à nouveau. Il y avait d'un coté, cette passion ardente, qu'elle vouait depuis toujours à Kaname. Celui avec qui elle avait toujours rêvé de finir ses jours, celui qu'elle admirait, idolâtrait, et aimait éperdument. Et de l'autre, il y avait son meilleur ami. Celui qu'elle aimait à présent tendrement, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle ne se voyait pas séparé de l'un d'eux, et pourtant il fallait faire un choix. Elle le savait. Mais que préférait-elle vraiment ? Vivre une vie paisible, en aimant et en étant aimé. Ne plus penser continuellement à Kaname, et se satisfaire de sa vie avec Akatsuki. Ou bien, abandonner le vampire qui l'aimera toute sa vie, pour continuer à aimer un autre vampire, qui, lui, sera inaccessible et le restera. Vivre malheureuse de voir celui qu'on aime en aimer une autre, et soi-même ne pas connaître ce bonheur. Ruka savait qu'en suivant la logique, elle resterait avec Kain, mais son cœur lui n'était pas convaincu. Elle ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer le président. Ni même réfréner sa passion, et elle pressentait qu'Akatsuki s'en lasserait vite. Et puis elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir à toujours lui parler d'un autre homme alors qu'elle sortait encore avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à blesser Akatsuki, ni à se blesser elle-même, et pourtant dans un cas comme dans l'autre il y aurait de la casse. Les pleurs de Ruka redoublèrent.

Kain la trouva à la nuit tombée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, endormie, mais des larmes séchées pleins les joues. Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Il se leva et s'habilla en silence. Il regarda Ruka et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre. Derrière la porte, il trouva rima, en chemise de nuit et de mauvaise humeur.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, elle dort.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, j'espère ! cria-t-elle presque.

- Rima, soupira Kain, Ruka n'a pas dormi de la nuit, elle a dû la passer à pleurer.

- A pleurer ?

- Oui. Elle s'est fait mordre par maître Kaname l'autre nuit, et elle est un peu chamboulée.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je n'en sais rien Rima. Je n'espère pas.

La jeune fille rentra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et referma la porte au nez de Kain. Ce dernier remonta dans sa chambre, pour prendre une douche. Hanabusa et Takuma l'attendait de pied ferme, pour obtenir un compte rendu détaillé de leur journée. Akatsuki résuma en disant qu'ils avaient dormi et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Ils attendirent qu'il ressorte pour le harceler de nouveau, au grand dam de Shiki, qui aurait bien voulu profiter des dernières minutes qui lui restaient pour être au lit. Il se leva, et enfonça un oreiller dans la tête de ses camarades pour les faire taire.

- Silence ! Y'en a qui dorme !

- C'est plus le moment Senri !

- Grr.

Les quatre garçons se rendirent en cours, gaiement. Ruka arriva en retard d'une heure et demie. Elle s'excusa brièvement, et regagna sa place sous le regard interrogateur du reste de la salle. Elle s'installa à coté de Rima qui la questionna aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu te mets pas à coté d'Akatsuki ?

- J'ai à te parler.

- Ah. Bon, ben je t'écoute.

Ruka vérifia tout de même que Tanaka ne l'entendait pas, puis commença son récit. Rima fit comme si elle n'était pas repassé par leur chambre ce soir et l'écouta attentivement. Rima fut surprise de la décision de son amie, mais considéra qu'il était plus judicieux de se taire pour l'instant. Inutile que toute la classe soit au courant. Néanmoins, elle se détourna de Ruka, et fit part des nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre à Senri. Ce dernier, pas très réveillé et bougon, sans compter le fait que les ragots ne l'intéressaient pas, acquiesça sans écouter.

Lorsque les cours prirent fin, Rima accompagna le couple jusqu'au pavillon. Elle lançait des regards noirs à son amie, ne disant rien puisqu'Akatsuki était présent. Elle espérait pouvoir se retrouver seule à seule avec Ruka avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Senri les rejoint et parla mannequinat avec elle, et Rima en oublia les desseins de Ruka. Cette dernière en profita pour emmener Kain à l'écart.

- Viens il faut que je te parle en privé.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Akatsuki.

Ruka regardait à présent le sol. Kain sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Son ventre se serra. Tout cela n'était pas de bons augures. Il serra les poings, et attendit la suite.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, assura-t-il en essayant de paraître décontracté.

- J'ai conscience de t'avoir dit que je ne te blesserais plus, mais…

- Ruka, fit la voix brisée de Kain.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je préfère que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Malheureusement je suis vouée jusqu'à ma mort à aimer maître Kaname plus que de raison.

- Ruka.

- Je sais qu'il ne me rendra jamais cet amour, et que je vais moi aussi souffrir. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire subir ça Akatsuki, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais. Surtout depuis l'autre soir.

Kain resta silencieux. Ruka le regarda dans les yeux, mais les baissa bien vite, pour ne pas perdre courage.

- Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû, y aller. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose m'y poussait. Je me sentais obligée d'y aller. Je suis désolée Akatsuki. Maître Kaname, avait l'air si triste. Il m'a mordu, avec tant de passion…

- Et moi, je n'étais pas passionné ?! cria Kain.

- Oh, Akat', je sais. Mais tu resteras mon frère, mon meilleur ami.

- Ruka !

Cette fois la voix de Kain était déchirante, son appel suppliant. Plusieurs élèves arrivèrent, pour voir se qu'il se passait.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Akatsuki, crois-moi.

Ruka lui tourna le dos. Il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant tout le monde. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans lui jeter un ultime regard. Son cœur brûlé à vif déchira sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus respirer. Il commença à pleuvoir. Les vampires présents restaient silencieux. Par politesse, ils s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres. Aucun d'eux ne rigola, ni ne se moqua. Ils ne comprenaient pas, comment c'était arrivé. Akatsuki resta longtemps prostré, sans pouvoir bouger, sous la pluie. Il y serait encore resté un moment, si Hanabusa n'était arrivé, et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur. Aidô essaya de le consoler avec l'aide de Senri et Takuma. Mais aucun des mots qu'ils purent dire ne réconforta Akatsuki.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

**_Je sais que c'est triste, mais j'ai voulu respecter le caractère des persos. Evidemment, moi aussi j'aurais préféré une happy-end, mais je suis assez contente de ma fin quand même._**

**_Vos réactions?_**


	10. Epilogue

Un petit épilogue pour finir en beauté, enfin en beauté... c'est une façon de voir.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP!

Epilogue

Les jours suivants Kain sortit souvent. Désespéré, il errait en quête de Level E sur qui il pouvait en toute impunité passer sa hargne. Hanabusa le secondait, essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier. Akatsuki lui en était reconnaissant, mais les efforts de son cousin et ami, restèrent vains.

Ruka l'évitait par pudeur. Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir pour oser le premier pas vers une possible réconciliation. Au fond elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui apporter ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle n'était pas digne de lui. Son regard dérivait sur le président de la Night Class, si beau. Elle était éperdue d'amour pour lui. Kain lui pardonnerait. Ruka s'autorisa une larme, sur cet amour qu'elle savait gâché, puis se reprit.

Il fallut du temps au vampire avant qu'il puisse approcher Ruka, sans en souffrir. Il ressentait toujours ce pincement si particulier lorsqu'elle était près de lui, mais ne laissa plus ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il réapprit à la prendre dans ses bras comme une amie.

La page était tournée. Pourtant certains jour où Hanabusa n'arrivait pas à dormir, il entendait son cousin gémir, ou étouffer une plainte dans son sommeil. Il secouait alors la tête en pensant que jamais il n'oublierait complètement Ruka.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_**Voilà c'est vraiment fini cette fois. **_

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, et que vous n'avez pas désespérés de lire à cause du temps que j'ai mis à reprendre.**_

_**Sinon, je tiens à préciser ( si ce n'est déjà fait) que Akatsuki est mon personnage préféré, et donc qu'en tant que groupie je suis affligée par la souffrance que je lui ai fait subir. Mais je ne regrette pas pour autant.**_

_**Je remercie tous mes fidèles reviwers, ce dont je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de faire dans mes précédants chapitres.**_

_**Je vous aime, et à bientôt peur être, pour une nouvelle fic...**_

_**(PS: Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent mon autre fic en cours, je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas abandonné.)**_


End file.
